new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Awesome Beats
is the collective name to the theatrical cartoon series produced by GMAT Animation Studios. History Shorts See /Shorts Characters See /List of characters Series * Awesome Cheetah (2006-present) * Little Marie and Rover (2006-present) * Secret Agent Rodents (2006-present) * Miles and Cindy (2006-present) * Kartoon Antics (2006-present) * The Zombie Family (2007-present) * Lucky Muskrat (2007-present) * Mike the Time Traveler Fox (2007-present) * Super Squirrel and Hyper Squirrel (2007-present) * Lovely Rabbit and Slicer Fox (2008-present) * Julie's Laboratory (2008-present) * Kung-Fu Kat (2008-present) * Fancy Skunkette and the Crazy Rats (2008-present) * Panda and Crane (2009-present) * Sheriff Bear (2009-present) * The Ghost Puppies (2009-present) * The Nice Monkeys (2009-present) * The Magic Teddy Bear (2009-present) * Grandma Yak and Terry Dachshund (2010-present) * Silly Turtle (2010-present) * The Frog and the Butterfly (2010-present) * The Snake and the Mouse (2010-present) * Toby the Deer (2010-present) * Vampire Cat (2011-present) * The Three Funny Hounds (2011-present) * Claude and Justin (2011-present) * The Trickster Sloth (2011-present) * B.I.R.D.'s Angels (2011-present) * Detective Eagle (2012-present) * Robert Horse and Cadet Squirrel (2012-present) * Birdie, Doggy and Catso (2012-present) * Captain Tiger and the Rotten Team (2012-present) * Baby Peacock (2012-present) * Abraham Koala (2012-present) * Stan and Janice: Wizard Dogs (2013-present) * Auggie Lemur (2013-present) * The Undersea Musicians (2013-present) * The Crazy Zebras (2013-present) * Girl vs. Rat (2013-present) * Courageous Vampire (2013-present) * The Masked Rangers (2014-present) * The Rat Siblings (2014-present) * Silly Hyena and Smart Hyena (2014-present) * Sally the Magicial Mouse (2014-present) * The Animal Troops (2014-present) * Arnold and Judy: Pizza Masters (2014-present) * The Criminal Family (2015-present) * Felix Fox and Junior (2015-present) * The Warlord Crows (2015-present) * Fatso Weasel and Dimwit Raccoon (2015-present) * Blake Creativity and Willy Walrus (2015-present) * Two Screwball Iguanas (2016-present) * Pirate Kids (2016-present) * Leo and Nuts (2016-present) * Tracey Wolf and the Bug (2016-present) * Digbert the Cool Dog (2016-present) * Alien Animals in Earth (2017-present) * Jacky the Penguin (2017-present) * Peter Jaguar and Friends (2017-present) * Animal Monster Battles (2017-present) * Galactic Macaw (2018-present) * The Super Teens (2018-present) * Wally and Melody (2018-present) * Piggy and the Farm Kids (2018-present) * The Heroic Hamsters (2018-present) Spin-offs and medias TV Series * The Awesome Beats Show * Mike the Time Traveler Fox: A GMAT Production * Awesome Beats: Time to Race! * Kung-Fu Kat * The New Awesome Beats Show * Justice Beat League * Awesome Beats' Crazy Racing * The F.I.G.H.T. Files * Awesome Beats Around the World * Awesome Beats Town * Kid Awesome: A GMAT Production * Awesomanics Unleashed * An Awesome Zany World * Robert Horse and Cadet Squirrel: A GMAT Production * The Awesome and Friends Carnival of Funnies Films * Awesome Beats Upon a Time series * Awesome Beats: Wackiest Than Ever Video Games * GMAT Battles * Secret Agent Rodents series * Awesome Cheetah in the Brawler Street * Miles and Cindy: Puzzle Mania! * Awesome Beats: Time Craze * GMAT Kids Racing Specials Publications Comics Home entertainment titles Theme park attractions Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Disney's The Disney Afternoon, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons, MGM Cartoons, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show, Terrytoons, Walter Lantz Cartoons, Paramount Pictures/Harvey Comics' Noveltoons/''Harveytoons'', Sony's Reilly Toons, 20th Century Fox's Foxtoons, Pudú Producciones' Matias Pudu and Friends, Estrella Argentina Studios' Ferrétoons, Lionsgate's Gates Toons, Power Bulldog Pictures' Powertoons and Wonder Sun Pictures' Wondertoons because of the collection of cartoons like these before. *Most of the shorts received generally positive reviews, critics were praised for its animation, humor, music, voicing and inspirational ideas. Promotions Food promotions See /Food promotions Home media releases See /Home media releases TV channels United States * CBS (2006-2009) * GMAT Channel (2006-present) * GMAT Kids (2013-present) * Nickelodeon (2015-2017) * Cartoon Network (2017-present) * Kawaii Box (2018-present) Canada * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * CBC * Teletoon * Nickelodeon Canada * Kawaii Box Canada Mexico * Canal 5 * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * Disney Channel Latin America * Disney XD Latin America * Kawaii Box Latin America South America * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * Disney Channel Latin America * Disney XD Latin America * El Trece * Canal 13 * Señal Colombia * Panamericana Televisión * Monte Carlo TV * Kawaii Box Latin America United Kingdom * CBBC * Kix! * Nickelodeon UK * Nicktoons UK * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * Kawaii Box UK Europe Asia and Australia Licensing deals Comics *GMAT Publishing *IDW Publishing *Boom! Comics Theme parks *GMAT Parks & Resorts Toys *Sparks *Hasbro *Mattel *Lego Restaurants Video Games *GMAT Interactive *Activision *Electronic Arts *Ubisoft *Bandai Namco Games